Interviewing Sly and All That
by MoonHowler557
Summary: I was bored.. so I decided to make this...
1. Chapter 1

SweetieFlower996: Hello everybody! Welcome to my interview with random Sly characters! I shall be your host.

Carmilita: Is Sly here?

Sweetie: Um, yes he is.

Carmilita: WHERE? (pulls out shock pistol)

Sly: I'm right here, honey.

Carmilita: You're under arrest! I finally caught you!(holds up handcuffs)

Sweetie: You can't arrest him. Your in my FanFict. (handcuffs disappear in a puff of cloud) Okay, here is how this will work. Me or the reviewers ask questions. You answer them. It's that easy. Now, any questions before we begin?

Neyla: Is that a question on the test?

Rajan: What test? There's a test today? I DIDN'T STUDY! (jumps out window)

Neyla: Works every time.

Sweetie: Haha. That was actully funny.

Bentley: Who's side are you on?

Sweetie: Isabella and Gizmo's. Okay first question.

**For All:**

**Who is the smartest?**

Neyla: Me. For I have a British accent.

Sweetie: Big deal. I have a southern accent, and you don't see me getting A's in school.

Sly: It's obviously me. I created a new breed of cat.

Sweetie: I love cats! Except pink tigers. Sorry Neyla.

Neyla: I'm a tigeress.

Sweetie: No, tigeresses are girls.

Sly: Dissed!

Sweetie; What's the new breed of cat called?

Sly: The NAG-A-MUFFIN! (pulls a curtain to see a brown she-cat and a muffin)

Cat: (nagging the muffin) You need to brush your teeth! And comb your hair! And are you really going to go out with no clothes on?

Neyla: You're cute when you're being funny Sly. (bats her eye lashes)

Carmilita: BACK OFF MY MAN, SISTA! (attacks Neyla)

Sly: (leans over to Officer Barkley) Told ya she liked me. Give me my money.

Officer Barkley: Fine (hands Sly fifteen dollars)

Sweetie: (walks over to Carmilita and Neyla, slaps Carmilita in the back of her head) KNOCK IT OFF!

Clockwerk: Can we get on with the next question so I can destroy all of your misrable souls?

**For Clockwerk:**

**Can you tell a good "Yo Mama" Joke?**

Clockwerk: I thought you were peacefull and hated that stuff.

Sweetie: My older brother asked that one. I swear.

Clockwerk: I don't want to know. Hmmm, I know! You mama so fat that when she fell into the ocean, all the whales started singing 'We are family! Even though you're fatter then me!'

Sweetie: That's so old, the first time I heard that, I fell of my dinosaur.

Clockwerk: Who is your brother anyway?

Sweetie: His nickname at school is Killer.

Clockwerk: I bet ya he couldn't kill me.

Sweetie: Oh Killer! (a tall, strong boy with spiked hair and a nose ring enters the room)

Killer: What do you want, squirt?

Sweetie: That metal owl over there challanged you to a fight. (Sweetie points to Clockwerk)

Killer: (walks over to Clockwerk) You think your stronger than me, little man?

Clockwerk: Uh, yes?

Killer: Get ready to die, birdie!

Sweetie: Hold on, wait. Everybody place your bets! (everbody except Killer and Clockwerk place bets. Everyone bets ten dollars on Killer except Neyla)

Sweetie: Okay, go! (Killer starts beating up Clockwerk)

Neyla: How do you stay on his good side?

Sweetie: I help him egg old ladies. Get him, Killer!

**TWO MINUTES LATER....**

Clockwerk: (holds up white flag)

Sweetie: Give evryone ten dollars, Neyla.

Neyla: Dam-

Sweetie: WATCH YOUR LANGUGE! This is supposed to be rated K.

(timer goes off)

Sweetie: Good bye, and remeber to review!


	2. I got a review!

Sweetie: I'm back!

Guru: (gibberish)

Sweetie: Well _some_ people like staying here, man.

Carmilita: Who?

Sweetie: Raise your hand if you like being here. (no one raises hand) You all suck!

Isabella: Why the frik are Gizmo and I here?! Why don't even exsist! We're just figments of your imgination!

Sweetie: Shut it. Okay, I got some reviews.

**From Ceri Cooper:**

**For Sly: Have you ever liked anybody other than Carmilita?**

Sly: Well techniclly, I dated this girl in college, but we soon broke up. She was too fusy and whiny.

Carmilita: You should of married her. Then you would leave me alone.

Sly: But if I married her, what time would I have with you?

Dimitri: Let's get on with the next greasy sweet question.

**For Carmilita: **

**Why are you such a cruel person?**

Carmilita: I'm not a cruel person!

Penelope: Sorry to break it to you, but you kind of are.

Carmilita: I least I don't kick puppies like General Toso over there! (looks at General Toso)

General Toso: Blah blah blah! Get on with the next question.

Sweetie: Fine, puppy kicker.

**For Neyla:**

**You know Ceri Cooper is your biggest supporter, right?**

Neyla: Cool!

Isabella: (gags)

Neyla: Well I don't see _you_ getting any supporters.

Isabella: Do me a favor and post in a review if you support me and Gizmo.

Gizmo: Move on to the next question, please.

**For Clockwerk:**

**Why don't you just die?**

Clockwerk: Cuzz I'm invincible!

Sweetie: Oh, Killer!

Clockwerk: Never mind!

Sly: Ha ha.

Sweetie: Moving on.

**For Bentley:**

**Have you ever consider contacts?**

Bentley: Nah, I like glsses better. They make me look smarter.

Sweetie: (leans over to Jean Bison) If you ask me, they make him look geekier.

Jean Bison: I agree.

Bentley: I heard that!

Sweetie: You were supposed to!

Bentley: Oh sure, pick on the greenn guy! That's fine!

Mz. Ruby: Next question!

**For Murray:**

**What is your favorite part of the Guru?**

Murray: The all you can eat buffets he takes me to on Saturday. Ah, that's good stuff. (starts drooling)

Guru: (gibberish)

Murray: Uh, well, the one next to that place near tht tree.. NEXT QUESTION!

**From reckless gamer:**

**To Clockwerk:**

**What the beep spawned Clockwerk's hatered when everyone can clearly see he couldn't steal a wallet in that fell out of a guy's pocket in the street?**

Clockwerk: Can too!

Gizmo: Can not!

Clockwerk: Can too!

Isabella and Gizmo: CAN NOT!

Clockwerk: Can too!

Everybody except Clockwerk: CAN NOT! SHUT UP! YOU SUCK!

Clockwerk: Everybody's a critic.

Killer: Your mom's a critic.

**For Neyla:**

**Do you take pleasure in messing with just about everybody's head, or do you just do it to get what you want the semi-hard way?**

Neyla: Both.

Everybody: (cracks knuckles)

Neyla: Um, err, so...

Sweetie: GET HER!!!!!!

Neyla: Oh, shi- (everybody bets her senseless)


	3. Hottest

Moon: Hello! Sorry about that problem. All better now!

Neyla: (making out with Killer)

Moon: KNOCK THAT OFF! Okay, anyway, Gizmo's got a supporter.

Bella: (shouts at Neyla) IN YOUR FACE, YOU PINK FURRED DEMON!

Neyla (stops kissing Killer) Only one person. (goes bck to kissing Killer)

Bella: Jerk.

Moon: Okay, time to answer the reviews.

**From reckless gamer:**

**To Jean Bison and General Toso**

**Who is more old world?**

All the girls: General Toso. Being a sexist is so 1800's.

Toso: You're girls. You don't know up from down.

Moon: I can turn into a wolf and rip your throat out.

Toso: That totally proves that girls are stupid.

Moon: THAT'S IT! (turns to giant wolf and jumps on General Toso)

Toso: GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!

Carmilita: Sexist.

**For the Guru and Dimitri:**

**Who has the worst grasp on the English languge?**

Guru: (gibberish)

Moon: (stops clawing Toso) He's right. No one can understand Dimitri. (goes back to clawing Toso)

Dimitri: What up with the random agro, lil' cheese? Dimitri languge fly!

Everybody: SHUT UP! NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!

Dimitri: You all crackerboxes!

**From Ceri Cooper:**

**To Neyla:**

Neyla: (stops making out with Killer and listens)

**Do you want to help me take over the world?**

Neyla: Finally some when who appreciates my talent! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

Moon: (jumps on Neyla) JERK!

Neyla: GET HER OFF!

Killer: Bad dog! (smacks Moon)

Moon: (whimpers and walks to her seat with tail between her legs)

Sly: Can you change to your human form? Your wolf form is scaring me.

Moon: Nah. I like this form much better.

Clockwerk: Cuz you look better than in your human form.

Moon: (starts mauling Clockwerk)

**From slyfan123456789:**

**For Carmilita:**

**If you had to choose between kissing Sly or getting shot, wich would you choose?**

Carmilita: Getting shot. Sly's gay.

Moon: (stops mauling Clockwerk) He's not gay. He's hot.

Carmilita: And I can turn into a wolf.

Moon: Cool! We could be like, sisters!

Carmilita; I'm being sarcastic!

Sly: You know Moon's right.

Carmilita: Shut up, Sly. Your jelous that your not hotter than me.

Moon: Oh, be quite! I'm the hottest here!

Sly and Carmilita: You're a dog!

Neyla: I'm the hottest!

Isabella: No, I'm hotter than all of you!

Sly: Ladies, stop fighting! There's enough of my super hotness to go around!

Moon: HOTTEST WINS! (everyone starts fighting)


	4. Random XL

Moon: Hi! I'm back! And I'm the hottest!

Carmilita: Stupid mutt! You owe me a new shock pistol!

Moon: Shock pistols are good chew toys. Hey, where's Killer and Neyla?

Sly: Uh, (leans over and whispers in Moon's ear)

Moon: OMG! That's over rated!

Clockwerk: So is your face!

Moon: (leans over and starts talking to Mask of Dark Earth)

Mask of Dark Earth: Fine with me. (it flies on Moon's face, and Moon grows to the size of a house)

Moon: CHEW TOY!

Clockwerk: Uh, I was talking to Contessa.

Contessa: Jerk.

Moon: (shrinks to normal size) Let's start with some reviews, shall we?

**From slygirl567:**

**To Sly:**

**What was your motive for kissing Carmilita back at the Krack-Karov Valcano?**

Sly: To taste her lips.

Moon: Ewww! Your gross!

Sly: I don't see _you_ kissing anybody.

Moon: FYI, I have a boyfriend!

Neyla: (enters room with Killer) I'm back! Did you miss me?

Moon: (walks over to Neyla) You sick, man! Who wants to make out with Killer?

Killer: Ahem, I'm right here!

**To Bentley:**

**How did you come to the orpange?**

Bentley: I was left outside the orpange as an egg.

Moon: Oh. I ate my parents!

Everyone: Really?

Moon: Nah, I'm joking. OR AM I?

Everyone: (scoots away from Moon)

**To Murray:**

**Why don't you have a boyfriend?**

Murray: I don't know. But I'll date any girl who has a pluse and likes food!

Moon: You desprate! I, ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! Her, Ajax! Here boy! (a russet coloured wolf enters the room)

Ajax: What's up!

Carmilita: Your name is Ajax?

Ajax: That's what they call me!

Neyla: Your name is wierd.

Ajax: Yeah, well, so is your face.

Carmilita: I wonder.. (pulls out a dog treat and throws it onto Neyla)

Moon: CALL DIBS!

Ajax: Can't call if ya can't get! (tear Neyla apart trying to get the dog treat)

Neyla: Ow.

**To Carmilita:**

**What was your reaction to the kiss on the Krack-Karov Valcano?**

Carmilita: I hated it!

Sly: You loved it! You loved it!

Moon: May I interupt? SLY AND CARMILITA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! SECOND COMES MARRAGE! THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIGE!

Carmilita: You mongrel! (shoots Moon with new shock pistol)

Moon: (unconcisses)

Sly: She was just speaking the truth! (Carmilita shoots him)

Moon and Sly (unconcicess)

Carmilita: Got ya, Ringtail!

Moon: (wakes up temporily) No racist comments. (falls asleep again)

**To Neyla:**

**Why did you flirt with Sly before you betrayed him?**

Neyla: Uh, he was cute?

Carmilita: HE'S MINE!

Sly: Told ya she liked me!

Carmilita: You where out for a matter of two minutes! Faker!

Sly: You know you love me!

Carmilita: Shut it, Ringtail!

Moon: NO RACIST COMMENTS!

**To Clockwerk:**

**Why do you hate the Cooper's so much?**

Clockwerk: Cuz those filthy, trash can raiding, rats...

Moon: Racist comment.

Clockwerk: Are so low compared to my high intullectual!

Sly: (throws bone on Clockwerk)

Moon and Ajax: MINE! (tear Clockwerk apart to get bone)

Clockwerk: That is also why I hate the Cooper's so much.

Moon:That's all the time we have for today! Goodbye!


	5. More Random XL

Moon: I'M BACK!

Sly: That's what they all say.

Moon: And who's they?

Sly: Your mom.

Moon: Not funny. (bites Sly's hand)

Sly: Ow! Can you please turn back into a human.

Moon: I forgot to bring my clothes, and there's no way I'm walking around naked.

Ajax: Awwww.

Moon: Shut it, you. My friends how will not be named asked me some questions.

Clockwerk: I'm leaving! LATER, LOSERS!

Sly: Who you calling a loser?

Clockwerk: Your mom.

Sly: WHY YOU LITTLE (Clockwerk and Sly begin fighting)

Moon: SECURITY! (security guards come and pull Sly and Clockwerk apart)

Sly: He started it!

Carmilita: Your not three!

Sly: Oh, don't be like that, honey fox.

Carmilita: You call me honey fox again, I will hurt you so bad.

Sly: Honey fox.

Carmilita: (kicks him in his "certain area", if you know what I mean)

Sly: Right.... in..... my....little.....robber....

Carmilita: That'll teach you.

Moon: Akward.

Mz. Ruby: Agreed.

**From Friend Number One:**

**For Everyone:**

**If a series of bad things happned to you, that turned you and the one you treasure the most against each other, and you had a gun, would you kill them or yourself?**

Moon: Myself.

Ajax: Myself.

Sly: Myself.

Carmilita: I'd shoot Sly.

Ajax: FYI, taht means you like him.

Carmilita: Shut it, pup.

Bentley: Myself.

Penelope: Myself.

Murray: Food is already dead.

Dimitri: Either way I'd kill myself.

**From Friend Number Two:**

**For Everyone:**

**What is the perosn you treasure the most?**

Moon: Ajax.

Ajax: Moon.

Dimitri: Me, myself, and I.

Murray: Food. I'm serious, if any girl, any girl at all wants to go out with me, you can!

Bentley: Penelope.

Penelope: Bentley.

Killer: Neyla.

Neyla: Killer.

Moon: Okay, reviews from people on this site.

**From slyandcarmelite335:**

**For Sly and Carmilita:**

**How do you feel always getting paired up and making out in practiclly almost Fanfict on this website?**

Carmilita: They should all go to-

Sly: I love this place!

Carmilita: Yuk! I will never go out with you!

Sly: You'll be all over me in the next chapter!

Carmilita: Will not!

Sly: That's up to Moon.

Carmilita: (holds shock pistol up to Moon's head)

Moon: Uh, sorry Sly.

Sly: Darn it.

**From Jercer:**

**For Bentley and Carmilita:**

**What would you do if you saw Sly and Penelope making out?**

Sly: Why would I want to do that?

Carmilita: Let them. Sly would finally leave me alone.

Bentley: I stick one of my explosives up Sly's a-

Moon: Do not finish that. Okay, some questions from me.

**For all the girls:**

**Would you want to be a werewolf?**

All girl's except Moon: No!

Moon: Why?

Neyla: Cuz we'd be all flee ridden and nasty!

Moon: (growling) Oh really? May I remind you that I'm a werewolf?

Neyla: Oh, yeah.

(timer goes off)

Moon: Darn it! We didn't get the rest of my questions! You all suck!


End file.
